


BeetleJuice AU Post #7

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Second bit of prose for the BeetleJuice AU created by @transboyeds and @staniel_uris
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: BeetleJuice AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	BeetleJuice AU Post #7

Ben comes home at the usual time with take-out for two. He’d buy Beverly food every night she goes to bed early and boxes it up for her lunch the next day. Before he gets to the kitchen, though he notices something different about the house. He’s not usually one to pay too close attention to disarray but...upstairs on the left a door is open that’s never been opened before. The door almost didn’t exist in Ben’s mind because it had been shut since they bought the house. He knew there was a key for it they found, but it was an old skeleton key, and they decided not to test it for fear of cobwebs and dust which both of them were not big fans of. 

Now it seems Bev has gotten over that fear.

Ben knows Bev is already asleep so after he sets his food down he quietly creeps up the stairs to see what is in this mystery room. He turns on the light to see a single Windows 98 computer in the back of the room grey and bulky as ever. When he sits down at it and moves the mouse a desktop pulls up with an AIM chatbox. Ben is confused but, frankly, has more on his mind to worry about, and starts to get up. That is until he hears a ping and sees a message on the screen from “Stanley.” Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates are Tuesday and Thursdays


End file.
